1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing an ultrasonic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image registration is an image processing technique for displaying two or more images of the same object on one coordinate system. The images may originally be in different coordinate systems, acquired at different times, obtained from different points of view, or any combination thereof.
In the medical field, x-rays may be used to acquire an image of the inside a human body. As another aspect, usage of ultrasound may be more effective for imaging a fetus and some organs, such as the liver, the intestines, and the spleen, since they have non-rigid body characteristics.
By registering ultrasonic images acquired by the usage of ultrasound, comparing a change in a lesion having a non-rigid body characteristic over time or a comparison to tissues of patients with normal tissue is possible. As another aspect, the quality of an ultrasonic image tends to be degraded by noise and the image may have poor brightness and reduced contrast, and thus accurately registering two or more ultrasonic images acquired at different points in time may be difficult.